A little bit of Timey-Wimey and a little bit of Everything
by sevenofmine
Summary: Difficult to put into words the complexity of the story behind this description. The following adventure includes a love&hate story, a love story, treason, a weapon more dangerous than The Moment, the feeling of being disappointed and alone, revenge, a few crossovers, a bit slash, and a bit of everything... mainly 12th Doctor, Missy, The Master (Mr Saxon)... and Loki. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A wee bit of explanation first:**

 **Okay, so... here we are. I have decided to put this idea onto paper. I have tried this before, in a different way, in my Gallifrey-Trilogy. In that story, the main character was called Theresa, a Timelord soldier from the Time War, who will also appear in this story here. However, here the main focus will be on her twin sister Valentina. I have created these characters basically 8 years ago, but they developed over time. In the beginning, they weren't even Timelords because I had never heard about Doctor who until I was like 17 (hey, so now you can figure that I am in my mid-twenties...).**

 **Aaaaanyway... this story is trying to reflect the story-web I have been creating for the past 8 years or so. This is rather difficult because it would include a crossover of basically every TV show and book I have seen/ read. That's why I have put it down to basically Doctor Who with *some* Star Trek, CHERUB, Marvel and NCIS. You don't need to know these franchises, you probably won't even notice them. Because I have been working on this story for so long and because I have simplified the plot, there might be some continuity errors.**

 **It will also appear rushed and more like a 'previously on... my mind'. Sometimes it is just a 'this happened, that happened', and it is upon you my dear reader, to have the imagination to display the characters and make them act. It is like me writing the script and you giving the actors stage directions. I hope you will like the style and transform the story into your own (in your mind).**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and believe me, there are so many side quests I have developed over the years, that I could go on and on with this story. But this is basically what I think of before going to sleep, when daydreaming on the train or when sitting in a really boring lecture.**

 **Oh, and I had to take out a lot of scenes because it is supposed to be M-rated...**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was raining when Valentina hurried from the parking lot to the building close by. She was not wearing a jacket, and her blazer was sprinkled with wet drops when she escaped the wet conditions.

"Horrible weather, isn't it?" the security guard asked, when Valentina handed him her briefcase and walked through the body scanner. A green light appeared, and Valentina answered "I can't believe it's mid-summer" when she was returned her bag.

She looked at her watch and tried not to stumble with her high heels when she preferred to take the stairs rather than the lift. When she arrived, the foreign minister was already in his office as she could see him fixed on today's newspaper through the nearly closed door between his office and hers. She put down her bag next to her desk, and knocked on his door.

"Morning Mr Saxon, coffee as usual?" she asked. Although it had not been in her job description as private secretary of the foreign minister, asking for and bringing coffee had become a ritual the two of them were used to follow each morning.

"Morning, Valentina," he smiled when he looked up from the newspaper. "Yes, thank you, my dear."

Valentina left the door to her office open, but closed the one connecting her office with the hallway. She adjusted her skirt as it was her first day wearing it, and entered the common room where she met the other secretaries working in the office complex. She did not have a good relationship with any of them, as she found them arrogant, deceitful and childish.

They were sitting in the group of sofas, gossiping and drinking their morning coffees. Valentina only gave them a quick smile when she headed for the coffee machine.

"Hey Valentina," Heather shouted. "When do we finally meet your fiancé? Isn't it three weeks now that you've been engaged, and how long have you been together now?"

Valentina rolled her eyes, and was glad she faced the other side. None of these bitches believed that she was actually in a relationship, so they kept teasing her for her secrecy. Valentina did not really care; she did not need friends like them, and was glad that the minister had chosen her to become his private secretary so that she did not have much contact with Heather and her friends.

"We've been together for five years," Valentina responded, added two cubes of sugar to the coffee, and walked out of the common room again. Back in his office, she placed the up on Mr Saxon's desk.

"How are the bitches today?" he asked.

She shrugged. Although she was rather small, she did not lack confidence at all. "Stupid as always," she responded. "Xi's co-workers are much more accepting." Xi, Valentina's fiancée, worked at the CIA department for special operations abroad. They had met while she was undercover in the high school where Valentina had graduated from, and although on a mission, Xi had finally admitted her love for Valentina, and told her about her true identity. They were a couple ever since, and two weeks before, Valentina had finally decided to propose on a romantic midnight date on the beach.

Valentina returned to her office and started the computer. As a habit, she tried to tie her hair, but realised that she had cut it short at the hairdresser last week. She sighed. Her fiancée had not been happy at all about this drastic change, but she found that the short hair and her complete change in clothing had been a right decision over all. Also, being dressed perfectly professionally all the time and also outside conferences and meetings further fuelled her self-esteem. However, she was always careful to draw a line between self-confidence and arrogance, as she noticed these two characteristics nearly every day in the other secretaries.

The day felt like an eternity, and although she loved her work, Fridays were the worst. Nearly everyone was already gone, but she still had one e-mail to write to a British UNIT team who had asked for her and Mr Saxon's references to be sent over as part of a general investigation. At around 5 o'clock, her fiancée sent her a message – in Chinese – whether she was still working, and if she fancied a take-away meal as she was sure neither of them felt like cooking tonight. As Xi Wang was Chinese, but had grown up mainly in the UK, and Valentina was half German, they had decided to talk and write two days a week Chinese and two days a week German, to improve each other's language skills.

It was after 7 pm that Valentina returned home, and found that she arrived at the same time as Xi who carried two large boxes of Sushi. "How was work?" Valentina asked when they prepared the table.

"Fine. But we got another incident taken away from UNIT," Xi explained. They sat down and started eating.

"Funny. I've had contact with UNIT as well. I wonder what it actually is that they're doing."

"Me, too. All I know is that they're looking for extra-terrestrial life. But isn't that NASA's job?"

"You still don't believe in aliens, do you?" Valentina half-sighed, half-laughed.

"No! I don't believe what I see with my own eyes."

"The ghosts in London. The alien ship? These shape-shifters?"

"As a CIA agent I know I can blame the intelligence agencies for everything. You even believe in Area 51!"

"I'm just sure *something* happened. Not defining what, though," Valentina defended herself.

Xi wanted to answer, when her phone rang.

"Not again," Valentina exclaimed disappointedly. She had hoped for a nice movie night and a happy ending as she had only bought a new porn movie two days ago and they hadn't found any time for it yet. The guy of the shop already knew her very well, and always informed her if he found any lesbian Chinese-Caucasian film, as the couple always looked for inspirations.

"It's an emergency. A break-in at the Smithsonian. A guy from my team who is actually undercover in Japan is somehow involved. I need to go."

Valentina didn't answer when Xi kissed her on her lips, and put on shoes and jacket.

"I'll stay awake until you return," she finally said, and Xi blew her a kiss before she left the flat. Valentina sighed. There were still sushi rolls left to eat, but she didn't feel hungry anymore. She put the left-overs into the fridge and was about to switch on the TV when someone knocked at her door. She first thought it would be Xi who had forgotten something, but was surprised to see an old friend of hers when she opened the door.

"Theresa!" she said surprised. "Haven't seen you in ages?" Valentina stepped aside to let her old high-school friend in.

"Are you alone?" Theresa asked. She was taller than Valentina, had platinum blonde hair, and was dressed in a long black leather coat. Valentina had not seen her like this before, and was a bit surprised about Theresa's paranoiac scan of her flat.

"Yes, why?" Valentina asked and noticed a weird wristband of Theresa's.

"What do you know of Torchwood?"

"Well, apart from that you left the FBI to work with them – nothing?"

"What do you know about The Doctor?"

"Is it a code name?"

"Kind of. Sit down, Valentina. I need to talk to you."

Valentina hesitated, but realised how serious Theresa looked, and did as she was told.

"How much time has passed since you last saw me?" Theresa asked.

"About a year and a half?" Valentina wondered what this was all about.

"The last time I saw you was about five years ago."

"I'm sorry?"

"Any news?" Coulson asked when he entered the laboratory where Fitz and Simmons worked.

"About New York or about the stones?" Fitz asked.

"Depends on where you have news on."

"Both," Simmons answered with a proud smile.

"Then tell me," Coulson said, and also Daisy and Mei were intrigued.

"We continued the search that Loki had started when he had had access to the computer in Stark's building. We don't know what he was looking for, but we narrowed down the search parameters. Apparently he was looking for a person, and not for a weapon or location, as we had previously thought. The search parameters were wide, but we're down to 100,000 people. 70,000 of them are resident in either the US or the UK," Fitz explained.

"Are you still searching," Daisy asked.

Fitz nodded. "We think we might narrow it down to 20,000 people, but that's it. We – and neither Loki – have a name, or address, or even a date of birth. All he had entered were physical appearance conditions, such as pale skin and black hair. He didn't even know whether he was looking for a man or a woman."

"What about the stones?" Coulson asked.

"Well," Fitz opened a holographic image of the cuboid shaped stone. "The one we found in the time tomb in Cairo, and the one that UNIT London found in Shanghai definitely belong together. The signs on top of each read 'remembrance' and 'conscience' or 'time' in ancient Gallifreyan. 'Conscience' and 'time' have however the same translation. UNIT London was so nice to offer their database of Gallifreyan vocabulary. Their grammar however remains a mystery."

"Also, we believe there must be a third stone hidden somewhere," Simmons added.

"Any idea on where that one is hidden?" Daisy asked.

Both scientists shook their heads. "I talked with Osgood, a UNIT scientist, yesterday, and she believes that these are artefacts from before the war. She said she's ask The Doctor as soon as an appropriate version of him is seen on Earth.

"I think I will ask Thor about the war. He mentioned it once briefly, and as he is currently in DC, I could ask how much he knows about Gallifrey and whether Timelords except for the Doctor have been to Earth before or during the war," Coulson said. "Continue looking for hints," he added and left the laboratory again. He knew for a fact that Thor had agreed to a meeting with him and Fury to talk about the war that had destroyed nearly half the universe, and of which the humans did not know. Somehow Thor had not liked the idea that one Timelord continued visiting Earth from now and then. Perhaps a discussion with Thor might help Coulson understand what exactly had happened between Asgard and Gallifrey that made them the enemies they were today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you are still here. Thank you. Please enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the next day that Coulson and Mei took the jet to Washington DC. Coulson had to attend the conference with Fury, Thor, Stark, Rogers, Banner and Barton. Romanoff could not attend as she was currently undercover in a suspected Hydra camp in Kazakhstan. Coulson hoped not only for some inlight on the involvements of Asgard, Skaro and Gallifrey in the 'Time War', but also that Thor might help them with the Gallifreyan artefacts, as SHIELD has not come to a reasonable conclusion as to why such relicts had been found on Earth. Agent Mei want to a training of senior agents specialised in high martial arts, and - although she never would admit anything - she liked the idea to be grouped with other Asian SHIELD agents, apart from Daisy.

The jet landed smoothly on the airfield of the DC SHIELD base that had been reconstructed after Hydra and subsequently the police had nearly destroyed it. Fortunately, Fury had had some contacts to the CIA so that the SHIELD HQ in DC was again a safe place for its agents. Coulson was surprised that Barton already awaited him. Barton quickly informed him that the meeting would take place an hour later than planned, and guided him to his accomodation.

At 6.45 pm, Coulson, dressed in a identically looking suit and tie headed to the conference room. At 7 o'clock, they said down and without much introduction, Thor started to explain.

"The Timelords made very early contact with the Daleks from Skaro. The Daleks, as you know, are beings filled with hatred and canned into robot-like machines which help them to exterminate everything and everyone that is different to them. Over several centuries, the hatred between the Daleks and the Timelords grew, and the increasing arrogance of the Timelords did not help to diminish the tensions. Then, about two hundred years ago - but this depends on how you measure time - the Daleks striked first and annihilated a Gallifreyan colony on Celtris III."

"What exactly is the difference between Timelords and Gallifreyans?" Stark wanted to know.

"Gallifreyans are all inhabitants of Gallifrey, while Timelord is the title you earn after your third degree at university. Only have of the population attends the tertiary school, and only half of them go to the academy."

"Tertiary school?" Barton asked.

"I guess it's something like primary and secondary school, just preparing for university?" Coulson suggested.

Thor nodded. "I assume so. However, as I said, the Daleks striked first. The other inhabitants on Celtris hence fought back, and with time more and more species joined as more and more Dalek fleets advanced further into space. Before the war reached Asgard, one hundred years had already passed. About fifty years after the official declaration of war, a rumour was spread that Rassilon, the president of the Timelords, had granted a genetic engineering program despite the prohibition of genetic enhancements after the second constitution of the Kasterborous alliance. The first scientist, under the service of Rassilon and the government himself was The Creator. He was the most advanced bioengineer of all the Timelords, and I met him personally at a conference on Bethazed once. He is actually quite a nice person, and I believe he objected the demand of Rassilon, but then did indeed participate - not voluntarily I guess."

"What exactly was this Rassilon's plan? An army of super soldiers?" Stark asked and looked at Rogers who tried to avoid the glance.

Thor nodded. "Firstly, The Creator started with the enhancement of two persons. They...were his own children, identical twins, born only for research. He mixed his and his wife's DNA with DNA of a TARDIS-"

"Wait, what?" Banner asked. Although he was the most brilliant scientist at the table, even this was difficult for him to understand. "Isn't a TARDIS a time machine?"

"Yes, but they are grown, not built," Thor explained. "Don't ask me about the details, I don't know them myself. However, with this mixture, the soldiers, or rather called Agents when they are together, have the ability to teleport, or rather 'to travel through time and space'; they have increased regeneration powers and can also use these powers to modify energy in the surroundings. Their telepathy is also enhanced in comparison to normal Timelords."

"Hold on," Banner interrupted again. "They have the ability to modify energy around them? Energy is matter, that would mean they could influence matter? What are their limits?"

"I don't know. But I've heard they can influence the atoms themselves. They have an incredible perceipton and it is said that they can influence time..." Thor paused for a while, and it looked as if he tried to suppress some undesirable memories.

"The twins, called The Warrior and The Soldier, were tested on other planets, and then used for the most destructive battle and in front lines of every major attack. The Time War was not only the universe against the Daleks, no, it was all the races against each other as well. After three hundred years, no alliances were anymore, and every species fought for bare survival. And The Agents were invincible. They...The Warrior...she was responsible...for the siege of Asgard."

"What? Asgard was besieged? Under Timelord rule?" Stark asked. The others were surprised as well. How could Asgard, a planet with one of the proudest races in the universe fall under alien rule?

"Yes," Thor admitted, and it was difficult for him to talk about this. "This...matter... is the reason why I asked for this conference today." He paused again. It was weird for the proud and confidence Asgardian to be hesitant. He caught himself, and then continued.

"We had noticed that Loki felt... different, and not really belonging to us. I don't know what was up with him, I thought it to be just a phase."

Stark chuckled.

"The first Timelord fleet arrived on Asgard and we thought it to be a glorious battle. The Timelords are indeed a good warrior race. But Loki... had decided to betray us. Asgard was and is powered by a powerful matter-" He noticed several eyebrows, and remembered that this generation of humans did call their previous magic 'science'. "The liquid...this matter is heavily guarded and also very difficult to reach. Had it not been with Loki's help, I guess the battle would have lasted months. But as Loki decided to lead The Warrior herself to said matter... the battle was over within four days. The siege lasted for four years, before we could free ourselves. And that only because The Warrior had left Asgard to prevent an attack on Gallifrey. The Daleks started to attack the main planet of the Gallifreyan race only a week after we had regained our freedom - and it took only half a year until Gallifrey burned. Loki was ever since in hiding, especially because we didn't trust him after the matter with Jane and Earth. Also...Loki and The Warrior...were a couple."

He heard the others gasp for breath.

"The Warrior showed Loki what he had always wanted. How to rule, how to kill, how to take what you want. She needed a right hand, I doubt she ever loved him, but Loki fell for her, as he wanted guidance. The Warrior, however, especially during the last year of the war, went too far. She disobeyed order from the council of Gallifrey, she and her sister destroyed the second planet of Kaseya completely with her powers, and they sacrificed endless Timelord lives to fight back enemy fleets. So on the second last day of the war, only hours before Gallifrey fell, an emergency court martial was held, The Agents were held responsible and sentenced to life-long exile...on Earth. Their powers however were taken from them, as were their memories. They were splintered throughout the galaxy, meaning that several versions or incarnations of them can live parallely in different parts of the Universe, at different times. They are born as part of the human species, they die and keep being reborn. It sounds all very complicated, but this shows only how powerful the Timelords actually are."

There was a long silence after he finished.

"So, anyone on planet Earth could be either The Soldier or The Warrior, without them knowing?" Rogers asked.

"Yes. Also, because regeneration does not have boundaries, they could also be men. They kept regenerating and changing faces during the war."

"Was Loki also together with her when she was a guy?" Stark asked jokingly.

Thor gave him a deadly stare and nodded briefly.

"When Loki was in New York, and had access to the Stark tower, he searched the database of several agencies of Earth, SHIELD, UNIT, Torchwood, and so on," Coulson said. "Do you think he was looking for The Warrior?"

"It might be," Thor said. "But she would not know. Even if she remembered something, the memories of Loki were taken from her with extra care as well as the completion of the powers. These powers, and memories, and the ability to alter time itself were put into stones, of which two were hidden on Earth, and one on a distinct planet on which - since the War - the Agents are regarded as the devils themselves."

"Where exactly were these stones hidden?" Coulson asked as something dawned him.

"I don't know. The Doctor was responsible for this."

Coulson nodded and did not ask anymore. They should definedly return these stones to where they had found them... Before anyone found out about the fact that SHIELD was in possession of them...

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Xi returned to her flat. She had expected to find Valentina in bed, but when she entered the flat, her fiancée was lying in the couch of the living room, staring at the ceiling, but turning her head when Xi entered.

"You haven't gone to bed yet?" Xi asked surprised when she removed her shoes and jacket.

Valentina shook her head.

"You alright?"

Valentina nodded and got up from the sofa. "I wasn't tired," she explained and went to the bed room to change for her night clothes. Xi shrugged, finding the behaviour of her fiancée a bit weird. Nevertheless she followed and interpreted these signs as correct, and did not even ask whether Valentina was in the mood. Xi doze off very quickly.

Valentina woke up when her alarm clock played her favourite tune at 5.30 am. She had had less than two and a half hours of sleep, but somehow she did not feel tired.

"They told us to come in later," Xi muttered, and Valentina went alone to the bathroom. She stopped when her glance fell onto the mirror. She looked at herself, and found indeed that things had changed. She did not recognise her own face in the mirror, she felt as if she was staring out of another person's body. She blinked and turned away.

When she entered the shower, and the water hit her body, memories of rain on Alpha Eridani II flashed through her mind. She turned off the shower hastily. She had been stationed on this planet, expecting a Dalek fleet to attack. They had hidden in the rainforest which covered over 90% of the northern hemisphere. As the plant growth was excessive, the common rain barely reached the ground. But when the Daleks attacked, they killed the emergent trees first, and one of the air floating cities crashed only a mile away from the military hideout, tearing hundreds of trees down with it. This hole in the planting was used by the Daleks to reach the lower levels of the forest. When the soldiers ran towards the Dalek front line, she felt the heavy rain pouring down to her. The Timelord guns lasted only for five minutes, as they were not protected by the rain. It hardly ever rained in Acardia, Gallifrey's capital in the middle of the desert.

Valentina shook her body. She needed to get rid of this memory. She breathed deeply and turned the water back on to finish showering. After drying her hair, she sneaked back to the bed room and grabbed some clothes without awaking Xi. She had a quick breakfast consisting only of porridge and tea, each time remembering that she had lived for too long in Great Britain, and left the flat – only to nearly run into the man who was awaiting her in the hallway.

"Doctor?" she gasped.

"Hello Warrior," the old man said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Valentina followed the Doctor into his TARDIS. It was weird because she had memories of this place, but had never been physically here. She touched the controls, and some lights started to blink.

"It recognises your DNA… well, your sister's DNA," The Doctor explained. Valentina looked at him blankly. After she had opened her pocket watch, and regained most of her lost memory as a Timelord, she had mind-melded with Theresa. Theresa had always been a friend to her – in her human life, but actually, she was much more – she was her sister. Theresa had also had her memory and powers taken from her, and put into a pocket watch that she had never been able to be aware of. Until Theresa had coincidentally met the Doctor, and some faint memories of the TARDIS, the war, had returned (cf. my Gallifrey-Trilogy for that).

This Theresa and she, Valentina, were only a puzzle piece of the many Soldiers and Warriors who had been splintered and distributed within time and space. Now, Valentina knew that she was the only 'activated' Warrior in the universe – spoken of relative time. All her 'selves' were not aware of their true being. It made her angry thinking about how they were unaware of their own existence, how they and she have been treated. She did not know how much time she had already spent on Earth, being born over and over again, dying over and over again, suffering for a crime she had not even remembered.

"You feel rage…wrath, don't you?" The Doctor asked. He could read her eyes like an open book. She nodded. "I will bring you to a place where you can find peace and serenity." He activated the TARDIS and with the well-known creaky noise they entered the time vortex.

It only took them a few minutes before the TARDIS landed, but instead of its creaky noise, it gonged loudly. "What is up with her?" Valentina asked as she knew that this noise meant that something was wrong with the TARDIS.

"I forced her to land. We're in a location that is actually time-locked," he said. She followed him to the door. He opened and she nearly had to close her eyes, as bright as the light shone onto them. She stepped outside. She had not been here in centuries, and only now did she realise that she was several hundred years old.

"We're…we're on Gallifrey," she muttered.

The Doctor nodded. "Welcome home. Well, technically not home. This is Gallifrey over one thousand five hundred years before you were born."

The capital, Arcadia, looked as beautiful as Valentina remembered it, that is, before the war had completely turned it into ruins. They had landed a few dozen kilometres away from the settlement that served as some kind of suburbs. The yellow sun had risen to its highest point and shone onto the globe of the government facilities, making it sparkle in red and orange. Valentina turned to the Doctor, and looked past him. They were only a few hundred metres away from the mountain range that separated the endless desert in which Arcadia stood, and the Ocean of Eternity, which was Gallifrey's biggest sea, but covered only a 20th of its surface.

"You have brought me here to meditate, right?" she asked and already started walking towards the mountains.

"Yes," he answered. "The Monks of the Eternal Flame are well-known for their Zen-technique. Once a monk reaches inner equilibrium, he will be in a state of…nothingness. He won't need food, he won't age, time will play no role. It is rumoured that some of them could even feel time and space in its eternity, like the untampered schism in which we all looked as children. Some monks died shortly after as they did not remember that normal life required them to sleep or eat, some became insane, and some became oracles as they could not tell apart past, present and future anymore."

They had reached the foot of the mountain and started the climb. The monks lived on a plateau on one of the mountain ranges, and only rarely did one of them descent and come to the city. They lived from fruits and trees grown on the mountains, and the water that circulated around the bigger mountains before it streamed down to the ocean.

"Do you want me to reach equilibrium?" she wanted to know.

"Equilibrium is reached by only very few monks, and often only in their second last or last life. And they had spent all their incarnations as monks. But yes, I will leave you here until you have reached equilibrium. Until you have fully processed and understood your regained memories, until you have your powers under control."

It took them nearly the whole day to reach the highest plateau and on their way they had met monks gardening the mountain plants, or carrying water, or meditating. Once arrived, the head of the Eternal Flame was already expecting them.

"You must be The Warrior," he said to Valentina. "You are from the future, the past and the presence. My name is Shakaahla. I will guide you through the principles of finding peace with your past, and looking ahead into a better future. I know what you have done and what you will do. But I will make you understand your own decisions as well." Then he turned to the Doctor. "You are no longer required. Return to your TARDIS and come back in two thousand years."

"Two thousand years?" Valentina gasped. Was she supposed to stay here for two millennia?

The monk smiled at her. "You are not capable of understanding that neither past nor future matter. But one day you will."

The Doctor watched Valentina leave with the monk to the park where the monks gardened their fruits. A young monk to his side bowed and greeted him. He then took him to the nearby house and gave him something to eat so that the Doctor could start his descent back to the TARDIS as soon as the sun had set. It was not dangerous as the moons were bright enough to illuminate the path the Doctor followed. Once returned, he did as he was told, and set the coordinates for two thousand years later. It was an early morning at which he arrived and looking at the once glorious city, he could see a big black column of smoke rising from the government complex, and the glass globe was broken into many pieces. The suburb of Arcadia was replaced with a huge pile of ashes and rubble, and even the sky looked darker than two thousand years ago. The Doctor turned away and faced the mountain.

This time, the climb took longer, and he was out of breath when he reached the plateau. But what he saw, took him even his last breath. Valentina had indeed reached equilibrium, she was sitting in meditation sit, but floating in mid-air, and yellow-golden energy was whirling around her as if she was in a constant state of regeneration.

Like last time, the head monk awaited him, but another incarnation of him. This one was even older, bald headed, and his eyes were tired. It must be his last incarnation. "Doctor, you have grown up on Gallifrey several centuries ago," he said. "Do you remember the stories they told you about the eternal flame in this mountain? The one that lasted and lasted, and no citizen could explain? The eternal flame for which they gave us our name?" He pointed at Valentina who had her eyes closed but was aware of everything around her. "She is the eternal flame, she has been in equilibrium for one thousand nine hundred years now; I think you will find her wiser and calmer than when she came here, or when she took the lives of billions during the war. She has not found peace with her past, and she has not forgiven herself for everything that she has done, but she has accepted her past, and looks ahead into the future."

Both the Doctor and the monk walked over to Valentina who opened her eyes as soon as they stood in front of her. The golden shimmer vanished and, Valentina stood up and her feet touched the ground. "Doctor," she said and looked at the face of the man who she had not seen in ages. He eyeballed her. She looked much older than when he had left her, but she had not changed at all. It was all in her eyes.

The descent was quick, but they did not speak a word. Only when they were back inside the TARDIS, did he dare to break the silence. "Before you return to your life, Valentina, let me show you a bit of the universe. The last time you visited other planets and galaxies, you burnt them down. But let us go to exotic places and just look at them… simply look…"

The USS Voyager was a scientific exploration vessel originally sent to rescue a ship of Marquis rebels because a Federation spy had been operating undercover on board. Unfortunately for all of them, both the Marquis and the Federation star ships were drawn by a very powerful being, called The Caretaker, to a different site of the galaxy, the so called Delta Quadrant. It would take them nearly 70 years to reach Earth again. However, not giving up, the Voyager used its voyage through unknown space to seek out new life and new civilisations, and to boldly go where no one has gone before – except for all the other star ships that the Caretaker had kidnapped.

Two crewmembers of the Marquis ship, however, had neither been convinced Marquis nor Starfleet members. They were actually spies of an organisation called Section 31, which had lived throughout centuries in the shadow of the United Federation of Planets, and controlled parts of history without anybody of the government ever noticing. They had also been behind the idea of sending a science vessel to the Delta Quadrant, masking its mission as a rescue mission for an undercover agent. No one except for these two crewmembers, identical twins called Valentina and Theresa Riddle, knew about this mission though. None of them had ever doubted their mission, or their activity for Section 31, until one day they returned back to their quarters after a night shift, and found a young woman waiting for them.

"Who are you?" Theresa asked. She had just had a double shift on the bridge, and she was sure her sister who had passed some uneventful hours in sickbay was not keen on trouble either.

The human woman smiled and asked them to sit down on the couch. "In case you still want to call security, go for it. I disabled the communication system though."

Valentina and Theresa looked at each other, but did as they were told.

The unknown woman sat down on the armchair opposite to them. "I know that you will have many questions, and I will only tell you what I am going to tell because it might to of great advantage having some eyes in mankind's future where it may be easier to gain new knowledge…but first of all, I have a question for you: Do you possess a pocket watch, with which you have been found when abandoned as children, and are you both convinced that said pocket watch is old and does hence not work?" Judging from the blank stares of the twins, Valentina knew that her decision was the right one.

"And here we plant our seasonal fruits. Every second seasons, we can harvest enough to feed everyone in the capital," the indigene explained.

Captain Janeway nodded. It had been a good decision to grant her crew a few days on a Class M planet. This planet, designated so far only as Delta-M-3745 had welcomed them with hospitality, and one of the governmental heads of the democracy had offered the crewman to give them a tour through the capital. Janeway and seven of her crewmembers followed him. They entered an older part of the government complex, and the alien explained that it was one of the first districts to be re-erected after the everlasting Time War had destroyed nearly everything.

"This is our shrine," he explained and let them into a cave that was perhaps four metres wide and ten metres long. At the end, they could see a pedestal with a large cuboid stone. "We are not religious, but we mourn our fallen heroes of the war. This stone, it's called a Gallifreyan power-stone, holds the powers of one of our greatest enemies. These foes had destroyed our city, and many other cities. Their power and memory was taken from them, and even if they regain some of it, they will never remember certain aspects of their past without these stones."

"And I assume they won't remember the existence of these stones either?" Lieutenant Paris asked.

"Exactly. One man who fought on our side during the war, The Doctor, gave us this one of three stones to guard it, and we will protect it with everything we have, to prevent a destruction like the one of the war to ever happen again. And now follow me, I will show you our pool of recreation."

While they continued walking through the shrine, Valentina and Theresa exchanged meaningful looks. Stones containing their identity? Their complete selves? This was an opportunity they could not let go, whatever it cost.

Valentina left the TARDIS and went to her car. Before entering the key, she just sat there and thought about everything that had happened. Two thousand and fifty years. She looked at her watch. It had gone completely nuts. She adjusted it with the car's clock. And her mobile. Before driving to work, she decided to run back up to her flat. She unlocked the door and saw that Xi had decided to get up to make breakfast tea.

"You alright?" she asked. She had not changed a bit. Of course not, only ten minutes had passed for her.

"Yeah, yeah," Valentina muttered. "I forgot my phone charger," she explained and went to their bed room to get it. She gave Xi a kiss, whispered 'I love you' and left again. Two thousand years and it felt like nothing. Her whole perception of time has changed. Was that how Timelords endured such a long life? For them, a minute was not an eternity, but the blink of an eye?

The day at work went by fast then she had expected. But at four o'clock, when nearly everyone was preparing for getting home, she got a phone call by SHIELD. They were running an operation in Washington, but needed clearance from the government. Valentina talked with Mr Saxon himself about it, but was asked to attend personally. She had actually hoped to spend the night with her fiancée, but at 6 pm she was picked up by a black SHIELD SUV and taken to their headquarters.

"Thank you for joining us on such short notice," Agent Coulson greeted her. "I am Agent Coulson, we have talked on the phone."

"Pleasure to meet you," Valentina said and followed the agent to his office.

"It is just a minor operation, but it takes place on US grounds, so we needed your boss's approval. I understand that he wants you to be here and keep an eye on us."

"I'm not here to 'keep an eye on you'. I have absolutely no idea what you are doing anyway, so I trust you to be perfectly capable. Mr Saxon would just like to have a report unbiased by the military."

"SHIELD is not the military. We… are just operating in a similar way."

They entered his office where three other members of Coulson's team were awaiting them, Agent May, Fitz and Simmons, who were opening up the mission status as soon as they entered. However, for a millisecond, Valentina could see what had been on the screen previously: holographic pictures of the stones of Gallifrey. Those stones that contained her memory, conscience and power. And SHIELD had apparently gotten hold of both Earth-bound stones. 'Not for long,' she thought before she was briefed on the HYDRA-attack that SHIELD was planning for DC tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't stop it now. The best is yet to come (also a great song, especially in the series finale of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine).**

Chapter 4

It was after midnight when news reached the SHIELD HQ that the attack on a HYDRA-cell had been successful. Valentina had stayed with the two scientists, Fitz and Simmons, in the laboratory, and was awoken when Agent Mei entered to tell them about the success of the mission.

"Great," Fitz mumbled and re-activated the holographic computer. "Then I can file away the data on the Tesseract weapon." He started opening and re-locating folders on the hard drive.

"Can't you do this tomorrow?" Simmons asked.

Before Fitz could answer, Valentina interrupted, "what's this?" she asked and pointed at a hologram at the edge of the screen.

"Those are stones we found in two caves in Cairo and Shanghai, why?"

"Nothing…they just looked…familiar," Valentina muttered. "I better go home. Mr Saxon won't valid the excuse of having hung around here for coming late tomorrow morning for work."

While she was taken home by a SHIELD agent, her thoughts circulated in her mind. There was so much memory that she needed to sort… so many faces…so many…faces. It suddenly hit her with surprise. Mr Saxon. She knew him. She knew him very well. Very, very well. Why hadn't Theresa told her when she had activated her? He was The Master, The Creator's son. The Creator's oldest child. And she was The Master's sister.

"We're there," the SHIELD agent said and turned to her.

She was torn out of her thoughts by surprise, thanked the agent, and left the car. She felt like in trance when climbing up the stairs to her flat. She didn't even realise when she was turning the key, and turning on the lights. She dropped her bag, her jacket, and shoes and went straight to the bed room. The only thing that made her come back to reality was her surprise of seeing that Xi was still awake and sitting with her laptop in bed.

"I couldn't sleep while you were still working," she explained and closed her laptop.

Valentina nodded. Without speaking, she changed for the night clothes, and joined her fiancée in bed. They exchanged 'Good night's, and doze off.

The next morning, Xi was surprisingly silent. Valentina feared that she might have noticed that something was going on with Valentina, but she didn't see how Xi should have known. During breakfast they only talked about the weather, and who was going to read which part of the newspaper first. They were of course both tired, but even when they had played too long and only had had three or four hours sleep, they at least talked the next morning during breakfast.

A quick good-bye kiss was all that Valentina got when they both took their cars to drive to work. Work felt awkward for Valentina today. She knew that Mr Saxon was her brother, but he was also her boss who she respected. She did not dare talk to him about it, and she wondered what kind of evil Master plan he had thought of for Earth this time. On one hand, she felt responsible and wanted to tell The Doctor, especially after he had helped her to find herself with meditation, but on the other hand, The Master was her brother and they had always held together.

The rest of the day, Valentina tried to distract herself with work, and she had not too little to do. She had requests from SHIELD and UNIT and wondered how all of sudden so much paperwork was dedicated to aliens and super-humans. Five years ago nobody had believed in aliens – and now she was even living amongst them.

During dinner, neither Xi nor Valentina spoke more than during breakfast. One could hear a needle drop, and after a while, Xi asked her how her day had been. Usual small talk followed, but somehow the situation felt weird. They had just done the dishes, when Valentina's phone rang.

"Not again a long night of work?" Xi asked, but her voice sounded tired.

Valentina shrugged and picked up her mobile. "It's an unknown number." She answered. The call took only thirty seconds, then Valentina told her fiancée she's be back in five minutes and left the flat. She jumped down the stairs and nearly bumped into the woman waiting on the ground floor.

"Wow, you _have_ changed!" the woman exclaimed.

"Master," Valentina said in surprise. "Missy, I mean," she corrected herself, and Missy laughed.

"Missed me?" she asked and hugged her sister. "How come you remember me? I wasn't sure. I have only heard from the Doctor that you have been partly activated, and that I should avoid you under all circumstances." Which of course she had taken as an invitation to go straight for calling her long-lost sister.

"I have mind-melded with Theresa, and she had mind-melded with the Doctor. I possess both their memories."

"Aah," Missy understood. "Of course… I hope not *all* of my common memory with the Doctor."

"No, I guess not…fancy to enlighten me?"

"Better not. I see you haven't told my younger me yet?"

"I… wasn't sure," Valentina explained. They walked out of the skyscraper building and along the street. "Do you know about the stones?" she finally asked.

"I do. But you are not supposed to…?"

"Well, I have been a naughty girl," Valentina answered with the same smile of the current Master-incarnation. "Can you steal the other two for me?"

When Valentina returned, Xi was already in bed, reading a book. She smiled at her, but still this night nothing happened, and Valentina started wondering whether she should tell her fiancée about what had happened to her.

At half five, they got up together, Valentina tried to start some conversation, but somehow Xi seemed to block her. Finally, she decided to just go to work. She was already on the motorway, when her Agent Coulson rang her on her mobile phone.

"Yes?" Valentina answered using the speakers of her car.

"We've got a situation regarding the DC operation. The ministry of foreign affairs and the CIA say we haven't arranged a cooperation."

"I did call them yesterday, and I sent a mail."

"We've got the deputy head of the CIA here. Would you mind coming over? I've already called Mr Saxon and he agreed."

"I can be there in forty minutes," Valentina said, ended the phone call and left the motorway on the next possibility. When Valentina arrived, she was firstly alerted by an increased amount of security guards running around.

Agent Johnson came to great her.

"What's going on?" Valentina wanted to know.

"We've had a break-in."

"Oh my god, what has been stolen?"

"Alien artefacts. The stones that Fitz had mentioned. A well-known criminal, The Master, broke in just two hours ago."

"How is that possible?"

"She possesses the skill to control minds… and although our men are usually trained for such occasions, she was successful."

Valentina kept up the play for the rest of the day and helped the SHIELD team as much as she could regarding the DC operation. It was not as late as she had expected when she could finally return home. She had decided to talk to Xi, even if it meant not to tell her who she actually was, but she needed to at least talk to her fiancée again. Having arrived at her flat, she unlocked the door.

"Xi?" she asked, but got no response. Valentina had a look in both bath and bed room. Kitchen and living room were one room in their tiny flat, and it had actually been only Valentina's when she had decided to move out from the house in which Xi had previously lived due to a huge argument. Xi had only decided to move into Valentina's house, as her own house exploded a week later – terrorist attack; and since then Valentina had noticed even more what it meant to live with a field active CIA agent, constant night calls, bruises and worrying for that Xi would return from small operations.

But now, Xi seemed to be gone for all. When Valentina had a look into the bathroom, she noticed that Xi's toothbrush was gone. She looked into their wardrobe in the bedroom, and most of Xi's clothes were gone as well. Confused, she picked up her phone and called her. Her phone rang nearby; Valentina found it in a drawer of the kitchen. What the hell was going on?, she wondered.

She sank down on her bed. She hesitated to call Akiva, her contact. Finally, she decided to do so, and asked whether her mission operator knew anything about where Xi was. After all, Xi and Valentina were supposed to constantly hand in reports on how their mission went. Xi had been undercover in the CIA for over six years now, being a double agent. The CIA had put Xi into high school for an undercover drug operation as she looked rather young, especially because she was Chinese, and this was where Xi met Valentina and had fallen in love with her. Valentina, having been used as a child by the FBI (cf. Alex Rider and CHERUB books series), had of course quickly found out that Xi was an agent, but only after they had only been together for over a year, Xi had admitted to be a double agent, and persuaded her girlfriend to switch sides. As Valentina had the perfect background story, which was also supported by the FBI, no one would have ever thought she might have been turned.

Akiva, her contact in DC, did not know anything either, but assured her to watch the surveillance video of the cameras that Valentina had installed in their own flat. Valentina also switched on her laptop, but when she wanted to access the last 24 h logs, she found the last five hours to be deleted. She skyped with Akiva, and their mission operator in Tel Aviv, but neither knew any news related to Xi.

Valentina ended the call coincidentally at the same time that her phone rang. Her hopes were up, but she was disappointed when she recognised Missy's number. "Give me a minute," she answered, and left her flat. She felt weird, a bit numb, a bit angry with Xi for not having told her anything. Missy directly noticed that something was wrong with Valentina. "I've got something to cheer you up," she answered and locked onto the phone connection. Three seconds later, Valentina stood in Missy's TARDIS whose interior reminded her on the 8th Doctor's TARDIS, just… darker.

"There's something I've… found," The Master said hesitating.

Valentina raised an eyebrow. She did not ask for permission, but grabbed Missy's neck, pushed her to her and started a mind meld. It was not a profound one, but Valentina grabbed all the memory she could easily get, not only those that Missy wanted to tell her about now. Once she had absorbed all the information, she stumbled backwards, her eyes wide open.

"These two stones contain the rest of your memory… The Doctor had found them to be so dangerous that they had to be stored at a different place," Missy explained the obvious.

"The stone in Asgard is easy to obtain," Valentina said and started programming the TARDIS. "But how do we get to Gallifrey's High Archive?"

"Well, while you always liked to show yourself when intruding, I always preferred sneaking."

"I was… am a Warrior. There is no point of sneaking around during war… not if you want to fight, if you want to kill." Valentina hesitated but started the TARDIS. There were moments where she was not sure whether she was still Valentina Riddle, the ex-FBI agent and secretary of the president, or The Warrior, one of the most feared creatures in the universe.

As she had anticipated, the second last stone, half a ying-yang symbol of 25 cm diameter, was easy to find. In opposite to her sister, Valentina had mastered the mind control skill and could simply walk past the guards who did not react to her presence. Back in the TARDIS, Missy explained, "your memory was taken on the morning of the very last day of the war. The Doctor never interfered, he wasn't even at your court martial hearing, but he swore to take care of your memory. He placed the stone in the high archives at the same time as he stole The Moment. If we travel back to a time where Gallifrey was not quantum-locked yet and we wait, we can steal the stone right after the Doctor left again."

"And how would we leave again?" Valentina asked while activating the cloaking device.

"Well, we would have to wait until the quantum-lock is gone and Gallifrey is transferred to the end of time. By the way, once we are there, would you mind if we pick someone up?"

It went all as smoothly as Missy had suggested – it always went smoothly when the Warrior was in charge. Valentina carried the second stone back into the TARDIS. She was waiting for Missy who told her she had something important to do. It did not take long, and she came back – followed by a man who looked exactly like her boss, the president.

"Oh my god," Valentina muttered. Of course! She had had the memory since the mind meld with Missy, but it had been all blurry.

"Missy said you could bring me off Gallifrey," the Master said. His hair was still blond and he was unshaven, but he appeared calmer than before. Valentina rushed to hug her older brother.

"I had no idea," she said and hugged him deeply. How could she have never remembered that she had missed him so much?

"We'll drop you off Earth," Missy explained. "That's at least what I remember myself doing… although only now my memory is coming back… it's strange, I have the feeling we meet again."

After the Master was dropped off on Earth earlier, Valentina and Missy returned to her own point of time on Earth. "Well, I hope I could be of help," Missy said.

Valentina nodded. "Thanks, Missy." She hugged her and left the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now, this chapter is where it begins to become weird and rushed and you need to play a bit with your imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Xi did not come back for the rest of the night. Valentina was worried, of course, but there was so much to worry about. She activated the stones in the middle of the night and fell unconscious until the early morning. Her thoughts were blurry, but she started remembering her romance with Loki… though she did not realise it yet. She was late at work and confused. She did not even hear what the other secretaries said and only came back to herself when she accidentally poured hot coffee onto her fingers.

She brought the coffee to the president, Mr Saxon, the Master, but he did not remember her and who she was. It was the after-effect of meeting herself – the memory becomes all blurry.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, sure," she said and tried to smile. He watched her while she got back to her desk.

It was late in the evening already when Valentina went to bring some files back to the second floor. However, something was different now. She needed to walk the corridor twice to find out what it was. There was a perception filter working on her, hiding a door that she had never noticed before. She looked around, but everyone had already gone home. She decided to try her luck. After all, it was probably only the Master she had to deal with.

She walked down the stairs and ended up in a huge corridor with green stones and some sort of controls opposite to the staircase. She put the files on a table and looked at the console. It appeared to be some sort of mind control device – what else? She did not notice the president until he had reached the end of the stairs. She turned around and finally saw the true eyes of the Master again, his true face. She did not say anything, she was too amazed by how she could never realise that he was her brother.

"You shouldn't have come down here," he said.

Valentina realised how different he looked with his brown hair and shaven. So un-Master-y.

"What… did you do?" she asked.

"I only created a mind-field to control every living being on Earth… you know, it's re-election soon and I don't want to try my luck a second time." He pushed her body against the cold stone wall and grabbed her neck. "Unfortunately, you won't live to see that. It's a shame, you were rather a good pet… I mean secretary." He clenched his hand and Valentina felt how her oxygen was running out. She was stronger than the Master, but she let it happen. It felt kind of good, better than being killed by foreigners on the battlefield. Being killed by the Master felt rather familiar, rather on-turning. He vision became black and the last thing she heard was her body dumping on the floor.

She did not know how long she had been dead when she grasped for breath and sat straight up. She heard the Master stumble backwards. He had been bending over his console, adjusting something, and now he was staring at her as if – well, she did just resurrect in front of him.

"Oh Master," she said while standing up. "Did you really not recognise me?" She chuckled as he was still unaware of he identity.

He shook his head. She started slowly walking towards him. Without saying anything, she let her eyes become all black. It was the fault that her father could not erase. She and her sister both had the problem of their eyes turning all black when they were losing control over their powers. It had happened from time to time during the war and it had become characteristic for them. And of course, they could do it for dramatic effect.

"Warrior," The Master gasped. "Oh my god,… I am so sorry!"

She laughed and hugged him. He responded the hug. "It feels so good not being alone on this planet," Valentina said. She continued to tell The Master everything that had happened to her since she had set him out as a just regenerated child near the end of time on a planet where he would work on Utopia. She had taken his memory so that he would not try to join the war; she had been too scared to let him near Gallifrey again.

Back home, Valentina was however drawn back into her life as a human – she got a notification from Akiva. Xi had apparently left the US and travelled to Irak. It turned out she had been a spy all along. Valentina did not know how to respond. On one hand, she loved her. They had been engaged! On the other, Valentina had grown out of it. She was The Warrior! She was the most feared Timelord of all, she stood over such things, plus, she was the girlfriend of the God of Mischief. Or was she? She hadn't talked to him in over 2000 year… although for him, it was less time.

She decided to go look for him. He must have tried to contact her since she became lost on Earth. One of the best places to find anything was on the Lost Moon of Surel. It was the twin planet of Posh and one of the most prominent black markets in its galaxy. It did not take long for her to find a God. However, she nearly ran into the God of War, her ex who luckily did not recognise her due to her new body. She found Loki sat alone in a dark corner of a bar where he was staring at his Andorian sunrise drink. She saw another man with him, someone in Magician's clothes, probably a human rebel who had betrayed the ancient one – otherwise he wouldn't be sitting with another criminal. The grey-haired man left and Loki leaned back, trying to look relaxed. Valentina, who was wearing one of her old Sith robes walked over and sat down in front of him without asking permission.

"What do you want?" Loki asked.

Valentina shoved back her hood. "I've heard you've been to New York. Why didn't you stop to say hi?"

He stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

She laughed. "Have those years in exile really changed me that much?"

"Semeya?" he asked, using the name she had been known by before Rassilon had named her The Warrior.

She smiled.

When Loki had heard about Valentina's relationship with Xi, he had asked her to try and get back to her on Earth. They would have all the time of his life later on, but Xi was mortal and had at most 80 years they could spend together. After a long discussion, Valentina agreed, while Loki promised her to keep an eye on Earth. While she was going back to her life as a secretary, helping Mr Saxon to install a mind-influencing satellite in orbit to win the 2016 election, Loki went undercover in exactly the city where he was most wanted. It did not take him long to make friendship plus with another temporal refugee. Magneto had travelled from the 60s over fifty years into the future to avoid any responsibility after the fight against Apocalypse.

As Valentina's sister Theresa was still keeping an eye on her, they would have nearly managed to launch the satellite's program when suddenly Torchwood and UNIT appeared on the White House's doorstep. After a long discussion, they all agreed that The Master as president was a much better choice than the alternative, and all UNIT's officers got their memories erased from the incident while Theresa promised to keep an eye on one of Earth's mightiest countries. After all, she was glad that there was currently only one Raxacoricofallapatorian as country's head – or rather, dictator.

A few weeks after a rather weird incident in which Xi had turned up and pretended to go back together with Valentina, invite her to their favourite spot at the cliff and shooting her so that she fell down into the water, died, resurrected and then pretended to be dead when Xi went to check on her at the beach, Valentina was surprised to see that her ex-girlfriend indeed returned to their common flat to apologise. Valentina was not sure whether to believe someone who had broken both her hearts, but at least allowed her to live with her since she had just betrayed her actual country – again.

It was a Thursday afternoon, about two days after she had last time visited Loki and his new boyfriend in New York – they had both agreed on having another partner because they could hardly see each other and because they trusted each other enough with having a human around. It was nearly the end of her shift as private secretary of President Saxon when she had the urge to run to a bathroom as quickly as possible. Heather, one of the secretaries whose hatred for Valentina was mutual, was just washing her hands when Valentina stormed in to make it just in time for the toilet. However, her vomit was turquoise and shining this time, something Valentina had only experienced when another version of her had had too much of Tellarite tea.

"You alright?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, sure," Valentina said and flushed the toilet.

"You look like shit," Heather said when seeing Valentina leave the cabin.

She went on to splash her face with water. "I also feel that way," she muttered.

Heather shrugged and left. Valentina made sure the door was closed before she touched the one-man-teleporter Missy had given her to her 2900th birthday. She teleported right into The Creator's lab where she lost immediately balance and fell to the floor.

"My God, Valentina, what happened to you?" her father came rushing to her.

"I don't know."

He helped her up and felt her pulse and temperature. He heaved her onto one of the sickbay-like beds and started scanning her. He sighed and stopped all the measurements.

"What?" she asked.

"You've been seeing Loki lately?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"Fuck." She closed her eyes. How could that have happened? They had both always taken their injections, specified for their species.

"Well, I've always wanted to become a grandfather again," The Creator said. "However, our species is not really compatible with Frost Giants. I will have to treat you medically and you might experience some difficulties."

However, he did not say that this included nearly daily headaches, nausea and the urge to toss your body into the next garbage bin. The first two months Valentina stayed on Earth, but then she and Loki decided to take a time off-world and settle on Triad III. It was a nice planet in the middle of the First Intergalactic Federation – not to be confused with the United Federation of Planets. Loki took a job as a bartender while Valentina first stayed at home until she bore their child, Maleya. When Maleya had reached the age to go to First Care, Valentina took on a job as maintenance worker at the local energy company – in the end, her university courses in Energy Resources (part of her Temporal and Astrophysic studies) finally did pay off. Maleya grew up with Frost Giant Language, Gallifreyan, English and the planet's two official languages, and learnt quicker than most of her age. Due to her Gallifreyan heritage, she was remarkably intelligent and graduated from the local school with 18 rather than 25 as it was normal. However, it was unfortunately also shortly after the 18th birthday that she accidentally discovered her parents' true identity. She had been brought up with no knowledge about the God of Mischief and The Warrior, and it ended in seven years of hardly a word spoken. Maleya had moved to a different city on Triad III to study Temporal Mechanics and to support her financially, Loki and Valentina stayed on the planet. After her graduation at the age of 22, Maleya got accepted into Starfleet's Department of Temporal Investigations on 26th century of the United Federation of Planets and did not talk to her parents at all anymore.

Valentina and Loki returned to the time on Earth where they had both left and pretended that nothing had happened. A month back into their lives, Loki was captured by SHIELD and attacked in one of the prison cells by Wanda who had wanted to take revenge on him for… well, she was just angry because Loki was sleeping with her father. Valentina was the first to arrive in time at the dying Loki. She transferred some of her regeneration energy into his body, but the Doctor ran in and she gave too much because she was too distracted to control it. Loki escaped only a day later of custody, but because his body could not cope with the regeneration energy, he went to visit The Creator. He suggested a DNA transfer, the only way that Loki would survive without metamorphosing into an energy being. Valentina agreed although a DNA transfer was always both ways – with the new Timelord DNA in Loki's body, he could regenerate without changing his appearance and too little energy was left for him to actually do it again. Valentina's genetically augmented body however regarded most of the Frost Giant DNA as inferior and only chose to add some of it to her own DNA strands – making her 0.3% Frost Giant. She could, however, now change blue or would do it automatically if the exterior temperature dropped to below minus twenty degrees. Despite her blue skin and red eyes, she would however not show any marks on her cheeks or front head which were characteristic for Frost Giants.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Since the Doctor had promised to watch Missy, Valentina had decided to visit her from time to time. She was not very amused to learn about the Doctor's plan to make her a good person, but when she met Missy, alone in the force field prison, calmly playing the piano, tears silently running down her cheek, she wondered, why not? They had chats from time to time, Missy asking Valentina to stay on Earth and at least finish her current human life time span.

In the meanwhile, Valentina was visiting other versions of herself. Activating them, chatting with them, and even agreeing with the Federation government of the 31st Earth century to become a weapon of Last Resort, to protect the Earth against the most evil dangers – which turned out to be three Dalek ship which had escaped the Time War. It had taken several of The Soldier's and The Warrior's version to stop them, but they had succeeded. Some versions, however, saw things differently. One star ship officer, a Lieutenant Commander Riddle, a The Warrior version, was once triggered by a hostile atmosphere on a planet during an away mission and ran amok 200 years later, destroying a Starfleet headquarters in London and killing many officers, cadets and civilians. As punishment, another version of herself had to unify herself with the rogue version, becoming one. It was no direct death because both versions lived on in one body, but the rogue one seemed to be rather supressed in the mixture-body.

The main-version, the Valentina that started it all on 21st century Earth, started to be the measurement for their time- and age counting. She travelled around, first with The Doctor, but when he started to watch Missy, he stopped seeing her. He never shower up nor called, and Valentina felt as if he had given up on her. He had wanted to make her a better person, too, but why stop? Why not even call her? She continued visiting her sister, but tried to avoid the Doctor.

While Valentina was sitting in her little flat in the US again, writing one of the president's/ Master's speeches, another version of herself, namely the one on the USS Voyager, was having shore leave on the inhabited planet Kirel V, a trading point for loads of species in the Delta Quadrant, as well as those which could easily travel there through a wormhole not far from the planet. Valentina was amazed by the different colours, smells and tastes that the planet's marketplace offered. It reminded her of so many planets she had visited and conquered. Although she had a feeling for right and wrong, and although she had become a different person since her activation from human state, she did not feel remorse or grief for those she had killed, for those she had made suffer. She did not even regret when she had ordered 43 children to be killed so that their blood was drained into a tub into which she and one of the early boyfriends then bathed.

Valentina was just admiring a blade smith when a woman approached her from behind. She immediately noticed and turned around. The woman was small, skinny, had red hair and was of a species that Valentina had not seen in centuries.

"I've been trying to find you for decades," she said and indicated her to walk to a less crowdy part of the market place. "My boss wants to meet you," she explained once there was no one else in earshot.

"I don't think you really believe I'll go with you… wherever. How do you know me?" Valentina asked. She had made some points since she had come back, committed a minor genocide, but she had hoped to not having stirred to many rumours.

"I was told… please come with me."

On the way, the red haired woman continued, "my boss wants to thank you… during the occupation of Tarana Prime, you saved his life."

"Can't believe I did this from time to time," Valentina muttered, but it was true. Before the war had broken her, before the pressure from the Timelords had converted her to the ruthless Warrior, she had actually wanted to help the people. In the beginning, she wanted to fight the war and kill the enemies. But then she had wondered if you could sacrifice one Timelord for the death of a hundred Daleks. And where do you draw the line? A Timelord for ten Daleks? A Timelord for a Dalek? One people for a Dalek? She remembered how she had been given the order to kill every living soul on Krypton, one of the biggest opponents of the Timelords. She would have nearly succeeded had it not been for the incompetence of her colleagues.

Valentina followed the woman into a shop of which the windows were darkened. They walked down the stairs behind some shelves and ended up into a room which seemed to be decorated like a mixture of Sontaran and Earth-Japanese architecture. Valentina spotted some cat-nurses as well as a human-dog-like-doctor, all of them standing around a bed in which an old man lay. Valentina could not identify his species as he was patched together with skin pieces of many other species. She first thought him to be Veridiian, but he had much better technology at hand.

"The Warrior," he stammered. He was weak and old of age. Valentina was sure he was going to die soon.

When she came closer, he whispered, "I know you probably can't remember me."

"I can remember everything," she stated.

"Not everything. Not yet!"

"What do you mean?"

"This botanist…"

"Keley'."

"Yes, your mother."

"She is dead."

"What happened?"

"Long story, I killed her." She would have given away Valentina's identity – one of her versions – so she had had no choice.

"She separated from your father when you were a child… she did not like the methods. She never wanted you to be created, a genetically enhanced Timelord. With all this technology of the Timelords, with their TARDIS's, you could have been made… better."

Valentina waited. What did he want from her?

"She stole some information, she recoded part of your genetics. The real codes she hid. In more artefacts within the universe."

Valentina chuckled.

"Where do you think the Doctor got the idea? Hide it throughout the universe. Impossible to find. Nearly impossible." He took a deep breath.

Please don't die before you're finished telling your story, Valentina thought.

"I know you have gotten your omniscient-vision. You could – if you wanted to – make a screenshot of the universe. See everything at a specific point in time. See all the possible futures. Travel into parallel universes. Create and destroy parallel universes. You are afraid of your powers, so you don't use them. But what if you aren't afraid? What if you control everything?"

"What should I do with infinite power?"

"You have never been the person who wanted to rule. That's your brother's goal. What would you do with infinite powers? Nothing!"

Valentina thought about it. He was probably right. If you could do anything, anytime, you would probably not do anything at all. Where to start? Where to stop?

"Tell me," she asked.

"After your mother had left your father, she hid three rings throughout the universe. Before she did, she took note of all this. She gave it to me… I was supposed to hide it. But once you had taken over my realm… I saw that sooner or later you would need to control your powers like you were promised."

"You're Asgardian?!"

"Just a little shop owner I was. I admired you, from the distance. Unfortunately, shortly after the Timelords retreated, Gallifrey fell and you were sent to eternal punishment."

"On Earth."

"Earth? Really? They couldn't have chosen a worse planet. I was lucky to find you here. You look exactly like you did when you took over Asgard… before you were killed there, of course."

"Of course."

He pointed to a table behind him. Valentina saw a piece of paper lying on it. When she took it, golden symbols appeared in the air above it.

"Coordinates," the man said and closed his eyes forever.

When Valentina left the hospital room, she made sure nothing was left to be identified.

It was a rainy afternoon when the 21st century Valentina arrived in the UK. She avoided greeting the Doctor and went straight for Missy's vault. She did not care for the door to open but teleported right into it. She had the energy of a TARDIS, she de- and rematerialize wherever and whenever she wanted. And since she had found the last three rings and perfected her genetic heritage – except for the Frost Giant DNA, but that was just a bonus – she felt that there was nothing that could stop her. She could transform energy into matter and the other way round. She might be still a person, but she did not have to be flesh, she could exist in a higher state… but why should she? There were… other pleasure that came with a physical form of being.

However, now she was so angry she had to restrain herself and be careful not to burst into energetic flames. Missy was sitting in one of the armchairs, reading a book. The Doctor must have left her outside the force fields. Maybe because he trusted her already. Valentina had trusted her as well. All this perfect time together.

"Hi there, how do you do?" Missy asked and closed her book. Valentina did not answer but went straight to sit down on her lap – well, there was nothing straight about them though.

"I am going to mind meld with you again," Valentina explained, "and if you have some certain piece of information, I am going to be very angry with you. I am already angry with SHIELD and humans because of the treaty they won't let me out of, and I am angry with the Doctor because he is the Doctor but I trusted you, Missy. And if I am angry with you, hell knows what is going to happen."

Missy wanted to answer but Valentina already pressed her fingertips on her cheek. She usurped all the memory she could get. She only looked at some of it, but it was enough.

"You knew," she said calmly. "You knew about the rings and you never told me." Her anger was starting to show.

"It was for your own protection," Missy said, a tear running from her cheek. "We only wanted to protect you."

"Loki said the same thing. Who else knew? Did father know?"

Missy shook her head. "Only Keley''s interest on Asgard, Loki, The Doctor and I knew."

Valentina nodded. She turned back to the vault door.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" Missy shouted. "What are you going to do? Listen, please!"

But The Warrior had dematerialised already.

She landed on the coldest planet she knew. She did not transform into her Frost Giant form. She wanted to feel the cold. The pain. She sacked to her knees and scream and let all her emotions free. The snow whirled and condensed and froze and the whole planet trembled. She stayed there for eight years.

Chapter xyz

She was angry with humans, The Doctor and Missy. What better way to get revenge on all three of them by killing some humans, involving The Doctor and making The Master responsible for all this?

As Valentina still had a treaty with Coulson, she could not do it herself. So she decided to travel by vortex manipulator and pay the planet of Mondas a visit. However, when she landed there, the technology was far behind and there were no Cyberman every created. She needed the Cybermen! How else was she going to avenge herself – well, there were plenty of ways, but she wanted Cybermen.

Being as intelligent as she had always been, Valentina decided to design them herself. She knew them, she had opposed them, they knew how the Doctor had won every victory about them. So she started to created the Cybermen on Mondas, she built in every flaw that would later allow the Doctor to outplay them. Then she proposed the plan for a colony ship, as well as another league of Cybermen. She drew the plans and proposed them to her Master/ president on Earth.

"You wanted something evil to do," she said. "And since Torchwood and UNIT forbid you to create another mind controlling device, this is a little toy you might like to play with."

The Master flipped through the instruction manual. "It seems fool proof."

"See it as a birthday present."

He looked up.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She chuckled. She handed him a key. "My TARDIS is parked just outside the White House. You can be back here before anyone notices. You only need to land on this colony ship and create an army of Cybermen."

"Since when do you want to take over a world? You were always much better at destroying them."

"It's not about the people of Mondas. It's about killing… some people. And, oh, what I haven't told you yet… I'm cross with you… your future you. Twice. And one of the reasons even you will understand."

"Why should I be cross with my future version?"

"She is going to turn good."

"She what?" he gasped.

She put the key into his hands. "I'm going to visit you from time to time. Good luck."

Valentina was busy the next few days travelling to Earth and other planets, giving some Timelords the idea of playing battlefield on Earth, or tampering with the construction some sort of rack, or dealing with the Valeyard, or leading some mobsters in Chinatown to the right alley, building a satellite, and some other minor interventions in the Doctor's life. She visited her brother from time to time first during the building process of the colony ship, then while being down there, whenever Bill had cleaning duty.

The Master's laughing was wearing off the closer he came to the ground floor. "You stupid idiot," Valentina shouted. She had appeared out of nowhere. "It was the perfect plan. PERFECT!" she screamed and hit him. He stopped laughing, but she did not hitting his round face. "I give you instructions – and you still build in flaws into the Cybermen. I warn you of yourself and you still trust her. I tell you to kill The Doctor – and he is still able to regenerate!" Valentina helped The Master stand up only to push him against the lift door. "You stupid idiot," she said and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Without another word, she helped him out of the lift and carried him all the way to his TARDIS.

"I love you," he said and Valentina had to leave him stand on his own so that he could regenerate.

"I love you, too. I will miss this regeneration of yours," she said and tears ran down her cheek. The Master burst into flames and Valentina disappeared before she regained consciousness. Valentina re-appeared directly over Missy's body. She was still breathing and smiling. The smile wore off when she saw her sister.

"Do you really think I am going to let you die here?" Valentina asked and bent down.

"You did this to me, didn't you?" Missy asked. "You played the Master off against myself."

Valentina gave her enough energy to heal herself, but not to change her form.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson… that you cannot count on anyone these days. Not even yourself," Valentina whispered into her ear and left her on the forest floor on the colony ship. Despite all Valentina had done, Missy would need to find her way back on her own.

Valentina was working as a consultant to SHIELD and aboard the Helicarrier above London, when Director Lethbridge-Stewart called her in. Two hours later, she walked with Lethbridge-Stewart and Osgood down the stone building of the tower towards the interrogation room.

"We tried to inform the Doctor, but we cannot reach him," Lethbridge-Stewart explained.

"He's busy regenerating," Valentina mentioned.

"What happened?"

"Missy. Master. Warrior. Cybermen. Doctor's death."

"When was the last time you met him?" Osgood asked.

"When he resisted his urge to regenerate."

They entered the interrogation room. Valentina was surprised to see Missy handcuffed to her chair.

"You are a cruel bitch, you know that," Missy greeted her younger sister.

"How long?"

"One week," Missy said, her face made of stone. Her jacket was missing and her white blouse was covered in red blood stains – probably not her own. Her cheeks showed purple marks and also red blood stains – definitely her own.

"I'm impressed."

"No, you're not."

"Care to tell us what this is all about?" Lethbridge-Stewart asked.

Valentina had a closer look at Missy and suddenly her eyes widened in realisation. "I think you should let her go," she proposed.

"Let her go? No way!" Osgood said. She still did not forgive Missy to kill her Zygon twin.

The next moment, Osgood found herself lying on the floor. "You alright?" Valentina asked. She was bending over the hurt human.

"Yes, what happened?"

"Missy escaped. She must have used some sort of memory wipe," Valentina said, not mentioning that she had done this to help her sister escape.

Xi was lying on the sofa and studying Arabic. There was not much for her to do to keep a low profile and she hardly exchanged a word with Valentina who was busy working for the government. Since the US president had suddenly disappeared, hell had been lose and SHIELD was trying to cover everything up – and Coulson, knowing half the truth, becoming angry with Valentina every two minutes. Xi was already used to a lot of 'weird' stuff going on, so she handled it quite well when a TARDIS in disguise of a cupboard landed in the middle of the room.

Valentina, however, was surprised when she saw that Missy stepped out. They had not spoken since Valentina had dropped her off at their sister's Torchwood facility.

"Which month?" Valentina asked and pointed at Missy's belly.

"Fourth… only ten more to go," she answered. After an awkward moment of silence, she started, "Listen, I –"

"No, wait. I planned the whole thing and I had no idea you would stab yourself and shoot yourself subsequently," Valentina began.

Xi now did look up in surprise.

"I'd say I'm sorry but you know I'm not," Valentina continued.

"The Doctor… died, didn't he?"

Valentina nodded.

"Can you help me find him? I know about your… 'God-mode'," Missy asked.

Valentina nodded again and followed her into the TARDIS. "By the way," she wondered aloud once she had closed the door behind her, "who is the father… the Doctor or your previous incarnation?"

Missy only gave her the glance-of-death and did not answer.

Valentina's 3000th birthday was coming up but she could not really feel like she was looking forward to it. Laufey's health was deteriorating and she was really worried about her boyfriend's father. They had become really close and Valentina felt guilty for not trying to save his life which she was pretty much able to. So she decided to celebrate her birthday in Jodunheim. It was a rather quiet celebration and she had made Missy and The Master promise to not kill each other again. Missy's pregnancy was not recognisable yet and they kept it quiet. In addition to a soul stone necklace – a stone which turns into the colour of your soul as soon as you touch it – Loki gave Valentina a birthday present she had never expected – he proposed.

The wedding took place only two weeks later, again with Missy and The Master, as well as Theresa and her girlfriend Katie and The Creator attending. It was a mixture between Gallifreyan and Frost Giant traditions and Valentina kept her pink-skin (which was rather a pale white in her case) during the ceremony. She had also opted for a Gallifreyan dress in sparkling gold and red colours with glitter and stars moving around just millimetres above the tissue.

One week after, Laufey died, and Loki became king of Jodunheim – and Valentina queen. After fifty years, she finally decided to move into Jodunheim and give Loki enough regeneration energy to spend eternity with him…

…and I need to end this in German because it makes more sense: Und da sie nicht sterben konnten, leben sie noch heute. ("And because they could not die, they still live today." I changed it from the original ending of German stories "Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute: And if they didn't die, they are still living.")

* * *

 **Oh well... there is also this part where the Valentina-version on the Enterprise D went rogue and destroyed half a city in the 26th century and was then united as punishment with a 31st century Valentina. The 31st century Valentina then served on the D where she found out how she accidentally helped in the creation of the Borg. Or when an 19th century Valentina, then called Emma, became a refugee place for Loki and they lived just under the nose of Madam Vastra and Jenny - until the God of War found her. Or when Theresa asked Valentina for help when HYDRA launched the Helicarriers. There are so many side-stories to this one which I could not put into writing. Also, there are parallel worlds. One where Valentina had left Earth, one where she subdued Earth and Flash from Earth 1 accidentally ended up there. Or Earth 35 with Supergirl (?) where Semeya was never court martialled but fled and Gallifrey was under four year occupation by the Dalek...**

 **As you see, I have a vivid imagination and the fact that you are here on fanfiction. net tells me that you have one to. Thank you for reading, I hope I have given you some hints for stories and play room and I hope you will check out some of my other stories where I managed to explain the whole story on paper.**


End file.
